headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Santa Clarita Diet: So Then a Bat or a Monkey
| next = "We Can't Kill People!" }} "So Then a Bat or a Monkey" is the premiere episode of the dark comedy series Santa Clarita Diet. The episode was directed by Ruben Fleischer with a script written by series creator Victor Fresco. It was produced by Netflix Studios and premiered on Netflix's instant streaming video service on February 3rd, 2017. The show focuses on the trials and tribulations of the Hammond family, which includes realtors Sheila & Joel Hammond, and their teenage daughter, Abby. Life is pretty normal for the suburbanites until Sheila develops a very rare and distinctive biological disorder - she's a zombie. Having always desired to be more bold in her life, Sheila now gets her chance as she finds that she has a newfound taste for human flesh. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Santa Clarita Diet was created by Victor Fresco. * "So Then a Bat or a Monkey" and "SCD: So Then a Bat or a Monkey" both serve as shortcuts to this page. * This series is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and scenes of graphic violence. Viewer discretion is advised. * First episode of the series. First appearance of all characters. * This is the first of two episodes from season one directed by Ruben Fleischer. He also directs "We Can't Kill People!". * This is the first of two episodes from season one written by Victor Fresco. He also directs "We Can't Kill People!". * This is the only episode from this season that Carl Coby makes an appearance in. * This is the first and only appearance of Gary West as a living character; dies in this episode. Some of his physical remains appear in "We Can't Kill People!" and one of his fingers appears in "Man Eat Man". * This is the first of two episodes from season one that Mia makes an appearance in. She also appears in "We Can't Kill People!". Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from a line of dialogue spoken by Joel Hammond while discussing the possible causes for Sheila's condition. Quotes * Abby Hammond: Did Mom die? * Eric Bemis: She's dead, and also undead. * Joel Hammond: A zombie? * Eric Bemis: I don't like that word, I think it's inherently negative. * Joel Hammond: I don't like it either. * Eric Bemis: Then let's not use it. Crew * Victor Fresco - Executive producer * Tracy Katsky - Executive producer * Aaron Kaplan - Executive producer * Drew Barrymore - Executive producer * Chris Miller - Executive producer * Ember Truesdell - Executive producer * Timothy Olyphant - Executive producer * Andy Weil - Executive producer * Jane Wiseman - Executive producer * Brittney Segal - Executive producer * Ruben Fleischer - Executive producer * Michael A. Ross - Co-executive producer * Chadd Gindin - Co-executive producer * Leila Cohan-Miccio - Producer * Nancy Juvonen - Producer * Jimmy Simons - Producer * Clay Graham - Consulting producer * Sarah Walker - Co-producer * Lisa Iannone - Associate producer * Ben Smith - Executive story editor * Aaron Brownstein - Story editor * Simon Ganz - Story editor * Todd McMullen - Director of photography * Kitty Doris-Bates - Production designer * Shawn Paper - Editor * John Debney - Composer See also Keywords California | Hospital | Los Angeles County | Police officer | Realtor | Receptionist | Santa Clarita | Severed fingers | Sheriff